Pocky, letters, and love? Oneshot
by wolfy1324
Summary: RimaxShiki one-shot. Ruka, Aidou, and Akatsuki for the first part try to get Shiki and Rima together. Until a big shock comes at the end...


Wolf: Asah~ (korean saying). My second story uploaded~ yay me~ ^^ Be nice

Ichi: Good for you. -sarcastic- Yes, your brilliant coming up with a story anyone could have had... :P

Wolf: TT_TT Be nice Ichi-kun~

Ichi: OY! I helped too

Wolf: What did you do? ?_?

Ichi: -anger mark- Who the hell do you think came up with the plot?! Without it you couldn't write this story!

Wolf: URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI~!~! Why must you ruin this moment of celebration for me? TT_TT

Cloud: Wolf, Ichi, and I do not own VK if we did, it would be more like a parody and Zero would end with Yuuki. Also we do not own the very delicious snack Pocky. -hits Wolf and Ichi- Shut up and start.

both: TT_TT Fine~ (Authors: Sorry the beginning was kind of long :P)

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

Ruka sighed. It was a quiet peaceful day... er night. Too quiet, even some-what boring. Kaname was off soemwhere in time to meet someone right after class was done and told us to come to his study before he came back. (Them meaning the usual VK group). Aidou and Akatsuki already started dozing off, actually Aidou was, Akatsuki was just staring off into space with a blank expression on his face."Na, I just noticed Rima and Shiki aren't here yet. Ichijou and Seiren are with Kaname-sama so thats ok." Ruka said breaking the silence. Looking at the door she said, "They should get here sooner or later before Kaname-sama at least."

Aidou was awakened by that sentence and yawned sleepily. "Hnnn. Is it just me or are they spending more time together than usual?" Akatsuki still looking uninterested and bored joined in. "Shouldn't we get those two together already?" The door silently opened as two more vampires (or models?) walked in. "Me and Shiki what?"

Aidou jumped up and hurriedly covered up, shaking his hands wildly. "N-Nothing! Its nothing!" An awkward silence filled the space... "Sure." Shiki replied. He looked around the room, a familiar blue box catching his eye. Sitting down on a couch next to Rima, he asked for it. "Ruka, hand me that pocky box will you?" Ruka grabbed the box that was on the table, "Here."

"Arigatto." Shiki opened the box and stuffed his face with one of the chocolate covered biscuit sticks. "Shiki, don't hog the Pockys for yourself, give me some!" Rima said, grabbing the box. Everyone again sat in the almost unbearingly silence yet again. Quiet munching sounds filled the room as Rima and Shiki both enjoyed themselves, not at all bothered by the silence. "Huh theres only one left... Shiki rock-paper-scissors."

Ruka got a some form of a "brainblast" and thought of a what seemed like an "good idea." (Note: We do not own Jimmy Neutron or the brainblast thing.) Leaning closer to Aidou and Akatsuki she whispered, "Hanabusa, Akatsuki, listen to this _whisper whisper whisper._" when she finished Aidou was smiling cheerily. "Nice idea Ruka! Isn't it kinda like that game though...?" Akatsuki looked at him, "Game? Who plays a game like that?"

Rima and Shiki were still englulfed in their game, which always ended up as a tie and Rima saying to Shiki with a non-emotional face and voice "Stop copying me." Aidou cut in, looking some-what irratated. "This isn't working Rima, Shiki." Shiki glanced at him then put out a rock. "We know." Ruka looked at them curiously. "Then why do you keep playing?" Rima answered with the same expression still, "Its amusing. Shiki, stop copying me."

"How about you do something other than rock for once?"Akatsuki said.

Rima and Shiki glanced at their fists, "Good point. Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Both their hands were paper. Shiki stared at Akatsuki, "Your ideas suck."

-anger mark- "Excuse me that you two suck at a simple game!" Rima face palmed herself at the "duh!" moment. _Those idiots... _she thought. "How about this, you take the Pocky and you both get one end of it, until you get to the middle.

Thoughts:

Ruka: Come on...

Aidou: Hopefully...

Akatsuki: Are they were that stupid?

"K." They two answered. Rima was about to bite the biscuit side, before Shiki grabbed it. "Go take the other side, less calories."

Thoughts again:

Ruka: She won't buy that.

Aidou: That doesn't make sense.

Akatsuki: Who believes that?

Rima thought about it for a moment. "Sure." -Everyone's thoughts: **_SHE BOUGHT IT!!!!!!!_**- Shiki bit into the biscuit end while Rima got the chocolate end. Slowly chewing towards the middle, just one more bite. "Oh. Just one more!" Aidou and Ruka both said. One more bite... _CRACK_

The Pocky stick stapped in half, Aidou and Ruka gave and anime fall to the ground. Akatsuki facepalmed himself. Rima and Shiki both chewed happily while staring at the others. "SO CLOSE!" Aidou yelled. While the others shrugged it off, the doors flung open to find a pissed Kaname enter._ Crap. This is not going to be good..._ In the end Kaname stormed off in a bad mood and slammed the door to his room. Shiki and Rima also left while Ruka held back Akatsuki and Aidou from leaving.

"I have another idea!"

-An hour later still around the middle of the night.- Ruka and Aidou got the two letters from their pockets. Aidou was goin to put this letter in Shiki's room while Ruka puts hers into Rima's. Akatuki wanted no part and went to bed. Silently slipping in the letters under the door, they waited outside, behind some bushes for them to both come out.

-10 minutes-

Shiki approached first and looked around, sitting beneath the nearest tree. Something was wrong though, his eyes glowed with blood lust. "Ruka, theres something wrong with Shiki!" Aidou whispered. "Don't you think I know that! Lets just watch for now, you have the blood tablets right?" Aidou brought out the tablets, "Yeah."

Rima came out a moment later, looking around. "Shiki?" she called out. "Rima?" Heading over to where Shiki was, the two hiding looked at them excitingly. "Come on..."

"Shiki are you ok?" Rima asked, sitting next to him. "Hmmm, yeah... So why did you call me here?" Rima looked confused, then quickly recovered, "I thought you called me... Wait..." They looked at the bushes where a faint rustling noise came from. Rima leaned back onto her hands, "I get it now. Ow." She brought out her hand a small cut oozed out blood.

Shiki's eyes flashed, the burning lust in his throat became unbearable. Before the cut could heal, he grabbed her hand and licked it. Rima closed her eyes, "Shiki, do whatever you need to. I'm guessing you forgot your tablets." Shiki tilted Rima's head, exposing her neck. "Goman." Sinking his fangs into her flesh, the taste of her blood came rushing into his mouth and throat. Rima slightly started to shake after about a minute later. Sweet and bitter, trying to stop but couldn't, Shiki tried to force himself mentally, but his body wouldn't stop. "Shiki." Rima whispered. "Stop now." Prying away his fangs and mouth from her neck he stared at her, "Sorry..."

After he finished, he licked away the blood that ran down the corner of his mouth and Rima's neck. He kissed her afterwards, which surprised both Rima, who kissed back, and the two hiding. Aidou jumped up, "YES~! FINALLY, VICTORY!!!! We got the two together!" Aidou said doing a random happy dance. Ruka whacked him on the head, "URUSAI!"

Rima and Shiki both stared at the two, then let out a horribly supressed giggle pass through their lips. "Sorry, your too late, Ichijou did that about a few days ago, right Shiki? Did Ichijou forget to tell you that?" Shiki nodded at the two frozen, souless figures. "Our efforts were wasted... ICHIJOU~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Thats the end, please R&R and I'm sorry that some parts were OOC a bit. Hope you enjoyed, I'll post some more stories on here!


End file.
